Pantheon
Aellar – Lord of Storms and patron Deity of Blue dragons and Hash-Beneir. He takes the form of a blue dragon. Adreinn – mother of all wolflings, Deity associated with the Wolfling constellation, patron of Wolflings and their homes. Vines are sacred to her, so petitioners should bring a twine of oak, ash, and birch wood bound with fresh vines. Amasuveya – mother of all Dragons, Deity associated with the dragon constellation. Deity of the month of Fa’duran. Her festival is on the 10th day. The Silver Fur tree is sacred to her. Those petitioning for her attention should bring a twine of oak, ash, birch, and silver fur bound with white ribbon. She appears as a silver dragon. Myth has it that it took her three days to bathe her first child. Amberyl – patron on musicians and artists, a white tigress Chume’taly Deity who is associated with the flute constellation. Sometimes called Quickfingers, she is the patron Deity of the month of Ashvetuuna and her festival is on the 8th day. Aspen is her sacred tree, so it must be included in any petition bundle. Ambyr – patron of poets in general, elven poets in particular; typically depicted as an wolfling Angheriveshann – patron of the art of Prophecy; depicted as a Ryuutenshi Arrack-kemann – patron lord of White Dragons, disguise, and name sake of the city of Arrack-Ley. Takes the form of a white dragon Athrai – patron of medicine and healers, typically depicted as a Ryuutenshi Atraxia – mother of all Wyvern. She is the patron Deity of the month of Jan’ell. The 11th day is her festival, though only the Darkriders are known to celebrate it. Rather than offend this powerful Deity, those who are not one of the Darkriders light a black candle and place it in the window of their house. No one ventures out doors on this day as it’s considered bad luck. Hawthorne is her sacred tree. She scorns offerings of oak, ash and birch and prefers a bundle of four good sized sticks of her tree. She most often appears as a golden wyvern. Bannior – a human Deity who is the patron of battle. He was killed in a battle against the forces of Atraxia due to a mistake by Khalil. Belaref – a Chume’taly Deity, she is a green dragon who guards the silver moon. Br’ant – Deity of the month of Olionis, the month of the best fishing. His festival is on the 12th day. Boats and fishing rods made of Birch, his sacred wood, fare the best in this month. He is often depicted as a human fisherman. Cressida – this Deity is often depicted as a large bird, but has also been shown as a Ryuutenshi with massive wings. Her month is Aaelis and her festival falls on its 23rd day. Oak is her sacred tree, so petition bundles should contain at least two sticks of its wood. Deathfire – patron deity of black magic and red wyvern Decann – a male human Deity associated with traveling. Demonbreath – a female white wyvern Deity associated with the weather Eskill – Deity of the Beaver constellation and patron of water dwelling creatures. Contrary to the appearance of his constellation, he most often takes the form of a giant sea horse. He has been known to take on the shape of a beaver when dealing with those petitioning him that are away from the sea. He is one of the few Deities that doesn’t require you to burn your petition bundle. He would prefer it if the wood were floated on a body of water. If the bundle sinks, your petition has been heard. Esterr – A male human Deity who is the patron of the Nomads Feres – see FierceStorm FierceStorm – a female blue wyvern who is the guardian of the blue Wyvern moon, Ana-Turann. Finharenn – Deity of the month of Oshmanti. He is the patron of the human race. His festival is on the 19th day. Holly is sacred to him. Fissenn – a male human deity who is the patron of herdsmen Gerelu – a female human who is the guardian of the red moon Ana-Leta Hanyesheba – A female Ryuutenshi who is the Deity of the wing constellation as well as the month of Espasto. Her festival is on the 17th day. Willow is her sacred wood, so petition bundles must be bound with a supple sprig of willow. Hushu – a male human who is the Deity of horses Ixterinn – male human; god of luck Keverr – a Chume’taly lioness who is the Deity of the sun. Only Chume’taly venerate her as only they believe the sun to be female. The standard Chume’taly belief is that they are descended from Keverr, the Sun Lion, and Morkshu, He of All Forms. Khallil – a mysterious human Deity, very little is known about him. He is the Deity of the month of Delvey and of the constellation of the eye. His festival is on the 25th day. Hazel is his sacred tree. Krillinn – a male human Deity of the afterlife. He is the patron deity of the constellation of the Eagle. His gem is the Tiger’s Eye and his plant is sweet pea. Lashante – a female silver dragon who is the patron of light magic and of the city of Ana-Lashan Morkshu – a male Chume’taly panther who is the Deity of the cat constellation Morshann – Deity of the month of Ivnayaa and of the sky wheel constellation. His festival is on the 31st day. He is a Vaen. His patronage is the whole world and he is the hardest Deity to petition as he is very selective as to who’s petitions he’ll accept. Rowan is his sacred tree. Nightrunner – a female black wyvern who is the patron of death Orionas – a male Chume’taly leopard who is the patron of youth Pyore – a male wolfling who is regarded by the Chume’taly to be the guardian of the red moon Serana – a female human who is the patron Deity of beauty Siren – also called Cynaria, she is a silver dragon who is the guardian of Ana-Lashann Speartail – a female green wyvern who is the patron of hunting Star Mane – a male Wyndchild who is the patron of Wyndchilds. He is the Deity of the Wyndchild constellation and the month of Shan’tu. The 5th day marks his festival. No one really celebrates his day more as the Wyndchilds are more or less indifferent to celebrating it, but it is a special day nonetheless. His sacred wood is Ash. Stormrunner – a female blue wyvern who is the patron of flight Tahklevehann – a male wolfling Deity who is the patron of shape changing. He is the Deity of the Wolf’s Head constellation. His gemstone is the pearl and his flower is holly. Telast – a male Ryuutenshi who is the Deity of the sun Tem’leyshu – a male wolfling who is the patron Deity of hunters and the hunter constellation. His month of Valeris has the best hunting. His festival on the 3rd day is always celebrated by hunts and feasts. Children celebrate it by archery and spear throwing competitions. Alder is his sacred wood. Theronn – Deity of the bear constellation. He is most often depicted as an I’shan, but sometimes as a bear Tilulann – a male Ryuutenshi who is the Deity of writing. He was the one who gave writing to the Ryuutenshi against the will of his fellow Deities. Timor – a male Ryuutenshi who is the Deity of the sky Tuarethel – a male gold dragon who is the patron of language. It is because of him that the dragons are capable of understanding all languages Verenmisce – a male green dragon who is the patron of the forests. This is why the green dragons prefer to live in and around the Chume’taly forest. Vreshtu – a female blue wyvern whom the Chume’taly believe to be guarding the blue moon Xyklenn – a female Vaen Deity who is the patron over the lily constellation, plants, and the Vaen people. She is the Deity of the month of Bi-tuvann and the 1st day is her festival. Apple is her sacred wood. She is one of the Deities most receptive to petitions, especially from her people. She is said to be the mother of all Vaen in consort with Morshann. Yenhara – female Ryuutenshi Deity who is the patron of dreams. Yishann – a male Ryuutenshi deity who is the patron of nightmares.